Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 6. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |EM = Six (two ✕, two △, two □) |Plant = |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Far Future - Day 5 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Dialogue (intro) (Penny appears) Penny: You can pick your friends, but you can't pick these plants. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: But some of my best friends are plants! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty With the given plants, the player has a counter for every zombie in the level. Sunflower provides some sun to the player and Peashooter can defeat early zombies. However, there are no plants like Potato Mine given to deal with early zombies efficiently, so Peashooter will have to work. Wall-nut will help the player protect plants. Bonk Choy should be used alongside Wall-nut for efficient use, and in dealing with both Jetpack Zombies and Shield Zombies. However, Blover will easily get rid of Jetpack Zombies, while Laser Bean should help with Shield Zombies. The player should also note the Power Tiles. The plants given are mostly for one lane Plant Food abilities, so using Sunflower on these Power Tiles are recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 5 3 1 2 3 4 5 4 2 |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 5 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 4 2 4 2 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 1 5 |note12 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Plant at least two columns of Sunflowers. When a zombie comes, plant a Bonk Choy to deal with it. Protect it with Wall-nuts. *Plant one or two column(s) of Laser Beans, one column of Bonk Choys and Wall-nuts. If there are too many Jetpack Zombies, use Blover to take care of them. Remember to plant on Power Tiles. Gallery NewFF6M.png|Level menu NewFF6G1.png NewFF6G2.png|Final wave NewFF6R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Bonk Choy and Future Zombies - Far Future Day 6 (Ep.120)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Six (two ✕, two △, two □) |Plant = |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Zombie = : |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Far Future - Day 5 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty As the plants locked are not as effective, plants definitely should be upgraded before playing the level, though upgrading Laser Bean will not be easy. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 5 3 1 2 3 4 5 4 2 |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 5 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 4 2 4 2 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 1 5 |note12 = Final wave.}} Strategies *As the plants in this level are locked, after upgrading the plants, do as what you did in normal mode. Gallery NewFF6HG1.png NewFF6HG2.png|Final wave NewFF6HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Bonk Choy and Future Zombies - Far Future Day 6 (Ep.120)|By Trivia *Previously, the level did not have any Robo-Cone Zombies How would you rate Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version) Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with two flags